Morgan's Love
by Luv2rite
Summary: When Jason comes back to town he sees that nothing is the same. Liason fic.
1. Default Chapter

If you like this story and want a Part II please tell me. I am new at this.  
  
Morgan's Love  
  
Jason Morgan's Thoughts:  
  
Wow! It's good to be back in Port Charles. I never knew how much I would miss it. I wonder how everyone has been. It seems so quiet.  
  
Jason goes to Sonny's house to go and see what been going on since he was gone. When he gets there, he greets Max with a nod and is led inside.  
  
"Uncle Jason! You're back!" screamed Morgan. Jason thought to himself how much Morgan had grown since he last left. Morgan was three years old already and Michael was eleven. "Hey Buddy where's your dad?" "He's upstairs with Michael" Morgan replied. "Michael is in trouble. He no go to school today. He go with friends out" Morgan told him with his baby voice. "Well where's your mom?"  
  
"Oh! Mommy and Daddy fight. Daddy throw stuff and auntie come and get mommy." "Your aunt Courtney came to take your mom" "Uh-huh" "Okay I'll be back. Just tell you dad I was here and go to Leticia so she can watch you" "Kay! Bye Uncle Jason." Then Jason figured he would go and see Courtney and see what was going on.  
  
Jason's Thoughts:  
  
Well it seems as though things haven't changed. Sonny and Carly are still fighting as always. I wonder how Courtney is doing. I haven't talked to her since we got the divorce and I decided to go away for a while so that we both can get on with our lives.  
  
Jason is walking toward Courtney's house when he sees Carly, Courtney and a man walking on the other side of the street. Jason can't see the other mans face because it is so dark. He decides to follow them instead of calling them because he doesn't know what is happening.   
  
After walking toward where Sonny and Carly live Jason sees Carly hug Courtney and the man and leave to go in the building. Jason decides to keep on following Courtney because he can't help but be curious as to whom the man is. The man looks familiar but because its so dark Jason can't be sure who it's.   
  
Courtney and the man go to the docks and Jason hides but keeps watching them to see what they are doing. They just stand there looking out at the water when all of a sudden Courtney turns her head and the man put his arm around her and kisses her. Jason is shocked by what he is seeing. Even though he didn't expect her to wait for him it still hurts to see her with somebody else. But when the man put his head up and the moon lights up near his face Jason is shocked more than ever  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Who is the man Courtney, is kissing? Why is Jason so mad and what will he do next? 


	2. Things Have Changed

Thank you everybody for your reviews. I will start to have polls and let u guys tell me how to finish the story. The story will start when Jason sees the man who Courtney is with.  
  
Things Have Changed  
  
Jason's POV:  
  
Zander!!!!! I couldn't believe my eyes but there they were in front of me kissing. What was she doing with him? She knew how much Sonny and I hate him. I wonder should I confront them or should I just walk away? No I am going to confront them.  
  
"Uh.. Excuse me."  
  
"Oh my god Jason!!!" exclaimed Courtney.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Can I talk to you for a minute Courtney?"  
  
"Oh sure. Hold on a minute okay baby" she said to Zander.  
  
Jason didn't even look at Zander or even greet him. He just took Courtney by the hand and brought her to the side where Zander couldn't hear them.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with him?"  
  
"Excuse me? Who do you think you are talking to? We are no longer married, which means that you can't tell me what to do any more" Courtney yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to tell you what to do but I need to know what would possess you to date Sonny and my enemy."  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this Jason but you've been gone for so long that nothing is the way it was before"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What does Courtney mean? Send me reviews telling me what you want her to say next. Here are the choices: 1)that she and Zander are married and he's the new mob boss or 2)that she and Zander are engaged and he's Sonny new right-hand man. 


	3. The Way Things Are

Sorry for taking so long to update. Well i just want to thank everybody again for the reviews and for voting. The polls are officially closed. Number 2 has been chosen. Sorry to the people who chose #1. The story is a follow-up of Jason and Courtney's conversation.  
  
Courtney's POV  
  
Seeing Jason again was great and I was dreading having to tell him what has happened these past few years. But I knew that to tell Jason these things we would have to go somewhere private. So I turned to Zander and told him to go home and I would meet him after I finished talking to Jason. At first he was reluctant to leave me with Jaosn but then he finally agreed. I kissed him goodbye, which Jason rolled his eyes at and hugged him goodbye.  
  
After Zander left I told Jaosn that we should go to Kellys to talk. He agreed and we were on our way. When we got to Kellys Jason was amazed at how much it looked different. He asked me if Elizabeth stilled worked there and I was happy to tell him no that she doesn't live in Port Charles anymore. Jason was shocked and didn't believe me but I didn't really want to talk about Little Miss Perfect anymore so I went back to the subject at hand.  
  
"Umm.. Well you see, Zander and I are engaged.  
  
"You're what???"  
  
"Wait theres more. Well..you..see after you left the five families thought that since Sonnys right hand man was gone that it would be easier to bring him down. But Sonny was going down without a fight. So one night Sonny had arranged a meeting with the five families to talk it out. What Sonny didn't know was that the families were planning to kill him that day. When he got there they just started shooting. Luckily Zander happened to be walking by and saw Sonny get shot. So Zander went in and just started shooting. He shot three of the people there before Max and the rest of the bodyguards arrived. So Zander left the men to fight while he dragged Sonny to Elizabeths house. Now even though I can't stand that girl I will always be thankfull that she was able to stop the bleeding and save Sonnys life.  
  
After that Sonny was so grateful for what Zander did that he offered Zander a job as one of his bodyguards. As time went on Zander and I became closer and started dating and Zander and Sonny became friends. They became such good friends that Sonny gave Zander his blessing to marry me and we have been engaged ever since.   
  
"Wow things definently have changed."  
  
"But thats not all. After awhile Sonny began to realize he needed somebody he trusted to be his new right hand man"  
  
"What!! Do not tell me that Zander is Sonnys new right hand man!!"  
  
"Okay then I won't tell you"  
  
"I am not in the mood to joke Courtney!! Now tell me the truth!!"  
  
"Okay. God you are so uptight. Well Jason I'm sorry to have to tell you but yes Zander is Sonnys right hand man."  
  
"No!!" Jason pounded his fist on the table.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jason. No one ever meant to hurt you. We didn't think you would come back and we all had to move on."  
  
"And I see you all have done a great job so far! So tell me how does a woman who divorces a man marry another man for the same reason she divorced the first man!!"  
  
"I knew we were coming to this. The thing is I always had a problem with the killing, yes, but I always understood that it was done to protect the ones we love. The problem with you is that you wouldn't even think about quitting your job for our love. But with Zander when he realized how I felt he quit his job until I realized how much he loved me and told him he could work for Sonny. Zander was willing to quit his job for me but you weren't."  
  
"So since Zander was willing to give up something he didn't love as much as I do you decide hes better."  
  
"Jason do you see how crazy you sound. Who in the world ever says that they love killing?"  
  
"Thats not what I meant and you know it. What I meant to say was that I used to love feeling like I was doing something important."  
  
"I will never understand you Jason and thats the real reaion why we divorced."  
  
"Courtney I was actually helping put away the bad guys. I was doing something that cops are to lazy to do. And also I guess you are right. I guess we just werent meant to be. I guess sometimes love isnt enough. Well I guess I better go 'cuz I still have to visit Sonny."  
  
"Wait Jason..Theres also something else I have to tell you. And I think that I should be the one to tell you.."  
  
"Okay what?"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger but I need to think about what I should put next. Please people write me some reviews.. Thanks. 


	4. Lies

I am so sorry for taking so long to write this story. It was just that I was stuck on what to write next. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my stories. I would love to have more reviews so tell your friends to read my story. Thanks. Now back to the story . . .   
  
Lies  
  
"Wait Jason.. There's also something else I have to tell you. And I think that I should be the one to tell you.."  
  
"Okay what?"  
  
Courtney's POV  
  
I was scared at this moment because I don't know how he would react. He might be mad that I lied to him the whole time we were together. But I have to tell him because he deserves to know.  
  
"Well you see this is kind of hard to say but . . . I have to tell you . . . um . . . okay here it goes Jason I have a daughter."  
  
"You have a what?!!"  
  
"A daughter. Her name is Hope Smith"  
  
"How old is your daughter?"  
  
"Oh!! Don't worry she isn't yours. She's Zander's and she's three months."  
  
"But wait I thought you said you couldn't have kids anymore  
  
"Well this is kind of hard to say but I lied to you."  
  
"You what!!!"  
  
'Well when I had the miscarriage I blamed you and Sonny. I thought that because of the kind of lives you lived my baby was taken away from me. So after the miscarriage I talked to Dr. Meadows and she said that I could still have kids and there would be no complications. But I was so angry at you Jason. I hated you and I thought that you didn't deserve to be happy and be given another child. So I lied to you and told you that I couldn't have anymore children and I just took birth control to make sure that I didn't."  
  
Jason had just sat there the whole time I was talking with a stoned face.  
  
"Jason I know you're upset bu-"  
  
"You know that I'm upset. You obviously don't know shit!!! What kind of person are you!! Do you know how much I grieved for our child and how devastated I was that we couldn't have any kids?! And now you tell me that was all a lie!!! You BITCH!!!!  
  
By now I had tears flowing down my face because I knew that Jason had to be really upset to call me a name like that.  
  
"Jason I am really sorry for what I did. I just hope that someday you will be able to forgive me."  
  
"Forgive You? I will NEVER forgive you for this!! I HATE you right now!!!  
  
He got up and stormed off into the night.  
  
Jason's POV  
  
I didn't know where I was going. I just knew that I was so upset that I just wanted to beat my fist against the wall. I couldn't believe all the things she just told me. During our whole marriage I never saw what a deceitful person she was. She lied to me during the whole marriage!!! I don't think I can ever forgive her for that.  
  
I was walking through the streets not having any destination in mind just knowing that I had to clear my head. I just kept on moving when all of a sudden I slammed into someone and sent them flying to the ground.  
  
"Hey watch where the hell you're going. I'm pregnant you know."  
  
The voice sounded really familiar.  
  
"I'm really sorry miss. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you and your baby okay?"  
  
"I think we are. Wait a minute, is that you Jason?"  
  
"Yes. How are you Elizabeth? I thought you moved away."  
  
"I'm fine. I did move away but I'm here to visit my grandmother."  
  
"Wow it's good to see you again. Lets go sit somewhere where we could talk."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked to a bench and that's Jason really got to see Elizabeth up close and the sight of her took his breath away. She still had the same pale ivory skin, but her hair was redder and longer. Now that she was up close he could tell that she was really pregnant. She looked to be about seven or eight months.  
  
"Well it seems that life got better for you. Who are you married to?"  
  
Elizabeth fidgeted with her fingers.  
  
"I'm not married, I'm divorced."  
  
"Your husband divorced you even though you were pregnant with his child?" Jason clenched his fists.  
  
"He was in love with someone else."  
  
"He was a fool."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So how many months are you?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Five??? But how can that be? Sorry no offense."  
  
"No offense taken. I'm having twins."  
  
"Twins!! Wow, Congratulations!! Wait you mean your husband left you alone to care for twins!!! Tell me who he is and I will personally speak to him for you."  
  
"Jason That's sweet but I'm okay really."  
  
"Elizabeth just tell me who he is?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Thank you everyone who reads this story. And remember the more you review the quicker I write the chapters. 


	5. The Truth

Sorry for taking so long to write this but as you all probably know I take a long time to update my stories. I want to thank you all for sending me reviews and for liking my stories. I would also like to say that I am sorry to all the Journey fans out there but this story will definitely not be a Journey story. I really don't know whether or not it will be a Liason fic but it definitely will not be Journey. Sorry for all the confusion but you guys are still welcome to read my story. I will continue the story from where I ended.  
  
Disclaimer: I've never done this but I was told that I'm supposed to. I do not own the GH characters. b/c if I did the show would be entirely different.  
  
_On The Docks_  
  
Liz's POV  
Looking into Jason's eyes I realized that I could trust him enough to tell him everything. I realized that a part of me still cared about him and I believe that he cares about me too. "The father of my baby is-"

"Why am I not surprised to find you hear with Little Miss Muffin!", a voice called out.

"Hi Carly nice to see you too." Elizabeth answered.

"Wish I could say the same." Carly turns away from Elizabeth and jumps on Jason.. "Jason!!!! I didn't even know that you were coming into town!! If Courtney hadn't told me that you were here I wouldn't even know. Why didn't you call me?"

"Hi Carly. I didn't call you because I wanted to surprise everyone."

"Well you sure did surprise me. So how long are you here for?" Jason was just about to answer when he saw Elizabeth getting up to leave.

"Hold on a second Elizabeth we're not finish talking. Um Carly I would love to play catch up but could we do it later."

"Jason!!! You are not going to leave just to talk with her are you? Look Courtney told me what happened and I'm sorry that you had to find out that way but please don't let little Lizzie use your momentary weakness to her advantage."

"Carly that's enough. We had this conversation too many times to count, so can you please just leave and I'll talk to you later?"

"Fine. She turns to walk away but she stops and turns to Elizabeth and says, "Don't think that just because he and Courtney are not together anymore that you can use him as your replacement daddy because I won't let you"

"I never dreamed that you would Carly"  
Carly turns to walk away.

Jason turns to Elizabeth and says, "Okay now where were we. Oh yea you were just about to tell me who the father of your baby is and while you are at it can you please explain to me what Carly means when she says replacement Dad."

"Okay well to make a story short: The father of my baby is Lucky. After you left he and I got back together and we were dating for awhile before I got pregnant. In the beginning he was really happy about it. Going out and buying things for the babies and going to the doctor's appointment, he was so excited when we found out that we were having twins then one day all of a sudden hen started acting weird. Not coming home some nights, staying on the phone all the time. All I could think was that he was no longer attracted to me and he was cheating on me."  
The whole time Elizabeth had been talking Jason hands had been tightening into a fist. He couldn't believe the nerve of Lucky. "So was he cheating on you?" "Oh it was more complicated then that. It turns out that even before I was pregnant he was cheating on me with this woman named Summer. What kind of name is that anyway? So anyway it seems that he was dating us both but when I became pregnant he stopped seeing her for awhile. But when he started to act weird it was because he started seeing her again and the lying was getting to him. So he finally came clean to Summer. But she became angry and left town. Lucky realized how so "in love" he was with her that he left town to find her. All he left me was a note. He just packed his suitcase while I was at work and left me and my babies. Since I still work at Kelly's I couldn't afford to stay in the house we lived in so I live in my studio.

"You live in a studio while you're pregnant"

"Well I have no other options."

Jason was just sitting there staring at her and her big round belly when he just blurted out, "You could more in with me."  
  
Note: Sorry to all Lucky fans. I didn't mean to put him in a negative light b/c I love Lucky also I just had to do it for the story. Please don't take any offense.  
  
I will not be updating for awhile b/c I have finals and regents. Next year I'm going to be a SENIOR!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R.


	6. My Mistake

Sorry for taking so long to update my story but all I can say in my defense is that I am busy thinking about colleges and stuff. But I decided to take some time off of what I am doing to write this chapter. I am going to continue this story where I left out.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of it...if I did it would be a much more enjoyable soap opera.

I have finally decided that this story is going to be a Liason fic.

Just want to say sorry Journey fans but there will be no Courtney love in my story seeing as how I can't stand her.

There is no Sam in this story. I am going to change GH history a little. Hey if TIIC can then so can I .

In my story after Jason found out about Courtney about her miscarriage there marriage became strained and they got a divorce. There is also no Ric. If I remember anything else I'll tell you. So read and enjoy.

ELIZABETH'S POV 

I know he didn't say what I think he did.

"What did you say?"

"I said you could move in with me."

"Jason thats really nice but I don't want your charity!!"

"Elizabeth it's not charity!!"

I got up to leave, angry that Jason felt sorry for me. "I don't need you pity. I 've been doing fine by myself and I still will be fine after I have my babies."

"Look, Elizabeth don't be mad o.k. I'm not trying to pity you. I'm just trying to help out a friend. We are still friends right?"

"Of course we are Jason! But that doesn't mean you should sacrifice your life to help me out."

"Liz, helping you is not a sacrifice. Come on let's go to Kelly's and talk about this.

JASON'S POV

When we got to Kellys we got a table and ordered food. I tried to decide what should I tell her. Should I tell the real reason why I came back or what. I decided to stick to the truth because thats what she would want.

"Umm. Elizabeth theres something I should tell you about the reason why I came back."

I paused and just stared at her for a minute. Just by looking at her I can tell that I did the right thing by following my heart and coming back. She is just so beautiful, and I know now that I was an idiot to ever let her go. To think of all the time I wasted with Courtney when I could have been with her.

"Hello!!! Jason!! What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh yea sorry!!! O.k. here it goes. Elizabeth when I left town I was torn up inside. I thought that the woman I loved had lied to me by not telling me she had been pregnant and had a miscarriage. I was so angry at Courtney that I even blamed her for my babys death. Then our marriage started to go downhill because we both blamed each other for the death of our child. Thats when I knew that I had to end our marriage so that we could both be happy. So we got a divorce and I left."

Now he was finished with the easy part. Now it was time for the hard part.

"While I was alone and thinking about everything that has happened I realized that at one time in my life I had something really great and I did something really stupid to mess it up and I'm hoping that I can fix it."

"Ok...what is it?"

"It's not what its who?"

"Ok then..who?"

"You"

Hope you liked it. Read & Review


	7. A Chance

Thanks everybody who reviewed:

Lizfan4ever99-thanks for the review. I'm happy that you like my story.

Isabelle-I agree there aren't enough Liason stories but hopefully we can change that. Thanks

Caraluna- Thanks for liking my story. I hope you like this next chapter.

Jhart- sorry for the short chapters. Hopefully I can make them longer. But thanks anyways.

L- Thanks for you reviews. I'm happy that you like it.

I hope that with this chapter I can get some more reviews. I know there are probably some of you who just read the story without reviewing. Please just take the two minutes towriteif you like my

story or not. It really helps me when people tell me what they think of my story. Thanks a lot. Now back to GH. Did anyone see Nem's wedding. What was the point of making Jason catching the garter? I thought for sure that Lucky was going to catch it. Is this supposed to be a sign for us Liason fans to be hopeful or is this just a trick?

This chapter is following what happened after the last one.

A Chance

Elizabeth's POV

I know I had to have heard wrong.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I came back for you to give us another chance."

This was everything I dreamed about for so long so why wasn't I overjoyed. Then I realized that it was because we still had some unresolved issues to go through.

"After Lucky and I had broken up the first time all I could think about was how I should have gone with you. I realized that I had a mistake but it was too late try and fix it. I was so lonely for a while Jason and then Lucky came back to me and I thought well maybe it wasn't a mistake after all, maybe Lucky and I are mean to be."

"But you guys aren't meant to be."

"Right but what makes you think we are?" I mean really Jason we tried many times to try and make it work but it never did."

"That doesn't mean we're not soul mates. It just means that we have to try harder. That is if you want to take a chance with me?"

That was the big question did I want to try again with Jason or not? Was I willing to put my heart on the line again?

"Look Elizabeth I know that Lucky hurt you real bad but I'm not Lucky. I won't do that to you."

"I know you won't"

"So what's the problem?"

"Are you sure you want to take care of someone else's kid?"

"Elizabeth I will take care of those babies as if they are my own."

"Are you going back to the mob?"

"I don't really think so. Elizabeth I mean it when I said that I wanted a real chance with you and being in the mob puts you in danger and I can't risk you getting hurt. So what do you say?"

I couldn't believe it; he was doing exactly what I wished he would do back then. I realized that if I really wanted to find love that I should find love that I should give it a chance.

"Yes Jason. I want to take a chance with you."

His face broke out into a smile and he got up and hugged me. Well as much of me that he could get to.

"Okay great!! So when are you moving in?"

"Um...Jason don't you think that we should take things slow?"

"I think that we've moved slow enough."

"Jason!!!!"

"Just kidding. Don't worry you can live at my house in the other room. No sexual contacts until you're ready.

I felt a little disappointed that he didn't push a little harder to be with me. Was it because he thought I was fat?

"Oh...ok...good."

"Are you ok?"

I decided that I was being to emotional about it and to get over it.

"Yes I'm fine. So when am I moving in."

"As soon as I move my stuff back into the penthouse."

"Ok great call me when you're ready."

"Okay let me take you home."

We got up to walk, in my case waddle, when Jason stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized that I don't know who is living there now. Courtney and Zander could be living there or someone else could be."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to drop you off and go to talk to Sonny."

T.B.C.

Well did you guys like it. Please read and review. Yes I'm talking to you lurkers out there. Just drop me a line. So what do you guys think should Liz and Jason live in the penthouse or should they find a house? Well thanks for reading. Chao.


	8. Catchin' Up

**Author's Note: **I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. A lot of people have mentioned that Jason seems out of character. I just want to let it be known that from this chapter on that Jason and most of the characters will probably be out of character. I will try to keep them so that they are like the characters that you love but I am not promising anything. I also want to thank everyone for voting but I have decided to make Jason and Liz live in the penthouse for a while b/c it will cause drama between Carly and Elizabeth which will probably make for a great chapter.

Here are just a few people I would like to thank:

1.)bashfulbrunette-thanks. hopefully you'll like this chapter also.

2.)chawchic-Sorry but they will live in the penthouse but only for a while. I don't like Courtney either. You may be surprised by how Sonny reacts.

3.)SonnyAngel-Thanks I'm glad you like my story, Yes it takes three years later. I just might break up Sonny & Carly I don't know.

4.)L-Thanks as always for reviewing my story

5.)amanda-Thanks for liking my Thanks for that wonderful compliment!! I'm so happy that you like my story.

7.)lizfan4ever99-Thanks a lot.

8.)Liasonfan2-I know but for now its into the penthouse sorry. I hope you'll still read and review.

9.)Caraluna-Thank you so much for reading my story. Coming from you I find it really great b/c I love your stories so thanks.

**Catchin' Up**

Jason's POV

I am just so happy right now I can't even explain it. Finally I'm going to have a chance to get it right with Elizabeth this time. Now all I have to do is to make sure we have somewhere to live. After arguing with Elizabeth for a while to make her go to the studio, she wanted to talk to Sonny with him, he headed straight to the penthouse.

_**Penthouse**_

As Jason headed toward the door he could hear a glass shatter from inside.

_Oh boy! Seems like some things never change. _He knocked on the door. An angry looking Carly opened the door.

"What the hell do you-Jason, Sorry I thought you were someone else. Finally you came by. I hope Muffin isn't with you."

"Carly don't start."

"Okay I won't. I just don't understand what you see in her."

"I don't care if you understand or not. She has enough on her hands so just don't bother her."

"You're defending her? Are you cra-."

"Carly will you just let Jason in."

"Fine"

When Carly finally let me in, I saw Sonny standing behind her with a smile oh his face. His cheerful face didn't match the broken glasses on the floor but I decided that they would tell me when they wanted me to know.

"Hey Jase. How you been?"

The hugged and sat on the couch.

"I've been good Sonny. I have to talk to you about something.

"Okay. Carly could you leave us alone for a second."

Carly looked like she was about to argue but then decided not to.

"Fine"

She went toward Jason to give him a hug.

"I am really happy you're back. Call me down before you go O.K."

"I will. It's good to see you too.

When we were sure that Carly had went upstairs, Sonny went straight into talking without giving him the chance to speak.

"Jason, Courtney told me that she spoke to you and I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. But you have to understand that the only reason I hired Zander was because I needed him. I mean you left Jason and you said that you were never coming back. So what was, I supposed to do? I have a business to run Jason so I'm sorry if you're upset about that but you're going to have to just deal with it. There also something else I want you to know Jason. I hope you know that I had no idea that Courtney had told you that she couldn't have kids because if I had known I would have told you."

All this time Jason had been trying to get his attention and only now could he get a word in.

"Sonny I understand why you did what you did. There are no hard feelings. You did what you had to do to survive. And forget about the Courtney thing because it has nothing to do with you. That's between me and you.

"Well okay, now that we have that settled what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to know if there was someone living in my old hose?"

"Oh no there isn't anyone living there and it's just the way you left it. Why do you want it?"

"Yea but Sonny I should tell you that I'm not going back into the mob."

"Jason are you sure?"

"Yea I'm with somebody and to be with her I have to leave the mob."

"That's a big decision Jason is this girl worth it?"

"Yea I'm sure. It's Elizabeth."

Carly who had been listening on the steps jumped out of her hiding place when he said that.

"Jason how many times do I have to tell you about that girl? That little muffin is just using you because she needs a daddy for those brats."

"Carly how many times have I told you.

1st ) her name is Elizabeth

2nd ) I asked her to live with me not the other way around

3rd ) I still love her and I'm going to be with her no matter what you say.

4th )your cousin left her while she was pregnant with his kids so I'm going to help her out."

"So you're with her because you feel sorry for her?"

"You know what? I give up. I don't have to explain myself to you. Sonny I'll take the penthouse but I won't be living there for that long."

"Okay Jason. Here's the key. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Jason I hope you change your mind."

"Bye Carly. Sonny tell Michael and Morgan I'll see them later."

I went across the hall to look at my old home and it looked exactly the same. Then I realized that I would have to change the furniture because I knew Elizabeth would hate it. The furniture was in Courtney's taste which was the complete which was the complete opposite of Elizabeth's.

_Maybe I'll take her shopping to go and buy new furniture for the house and the babies._

**Elizabeth's Studio**

Jason knocked on the door and Elizabeth in her pajamas and her huge belly opened the door.

"Hey Elizabeth why are your pajamas? Sonny gave me the keys to the penthouse so we can move in tonight. Do you want me to wait while you change or come back in a while to give you time to pack?"

Elizabeth just stared him and he started to feel a pit at the bottom of his stomach. Then what she said next made the pit sink lower.

"Jason I can't move in with you."

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I need more time to brainstorm on the next chapter. Hope everyone was happy with this chapter. Please Read & Review


	9. Doubts

I know that I haven't touched this story for a long time and I am very sorry about that. But hopefully you guys were distracted with my other GH story Jason's Bride. Hope I still have my faithful reviewers.

Doubts

Elizabeth's POV

"Jason I can't move in with you."

After Jason has dropped me off at my house, I started thinking about how he was stopping his life to help me. I know he said that he wants to be with me but I don't think he knows what he is setting himself up for. I mean having one kid is trouble enough but twins! I can't do that to him. He probably is just doing this for me because he feels sorry for me. I don't want him to stay with me out of pity. So by the time Jason had got back I had already decided that I would tell him no.

"What do you mean you can't move in with me? We talked about this already Elizabeth. You agreed. What happened that made you change your mind? Did Carly call you?"

"Jason slow down. No Carly did not call me. I had time to think and I don't think it would be a good idea for us to move in together."

"Why?"

"Well . . . I had time to think and I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea."

She got up to go toward the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, we are really tired so I will see you tomorrow."

I moved toward the door and held it open for him to leave but he just stood there looking at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Didn't you hear me. I said I'm going to bed so could you please leave?"

"No."

"No! What do you mean no? This is my studio and if I say leave then you should leave."

"No, not until we talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is, when we talked before you said you wanted us to try again. Have you changed your mind?"

I know Jason didn't know this but whenever he is feeling something you can see it reflected in his eyes and right now fear was in his eyes.

"No, Jason I haven't changed my mind. I still want to be with you but I don't want to move in with you."

"I still don't get it. Why?"

"It doesn't matter why Jason. In the end my answer is still going to be the same."

"I still want to know the reason."

I realized then that he would keep pushing unless I told him the reason. So I just blurted it all out.

"Because Jason I don't want you to be with me out of pity. And before you say anything of course That's why you want to be with me. You feel bad that Lucky left me alone to raise twins so you want to help but you know that I wouldn't accept your help so you decide to sacrifice your life to be with me. And if you think that-

I stopped suddenly when I realized that Jason was laughing. I was shocked, this was the first time that I have ever seen Jason laugh. And of course the first time I hear him do it, and it's at me.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you. It's what you said that I think is funny."

"All I said was the truth."

Jason suddenly stopped laughing and looked serious again. He took my hands and sat me down on the couch and looked at me.

"Right now I don't know whether to shake you or kiss you!"

The latter I hope. But since I would never say it out loud I just stayed silent looking at him.

"I don't know what I should do to show you that I am serious about us. Trust me when I say that I do not pity you. I am in awe of you. You are a strong, beautiful woman. I mean even though Lucky left you, you were still strong enough to take care of you and your babies. Pity is far from my mind Elizabeth. I want you because of you and your babies are just added bonuses. So now do you believe that I don't want you out pity?"

I really wanted to just throw caution to the wind and say yes but so many doubts were screaming in my head and then I just looked up at him and I knew my answer.

"Okay Jason I'm convinced. I'll move in with you."

_**To be Continued...**_

Previews for the next chapters

Jason and Elizabeth move in

Carly confronts Jason and Elizabeth

_**Please Read and Review**_


End file.
